Azure and Lime Fantasies
by BlackBloodedGirl32
Summary: Grimmjow needs a pick-me-up from getting his butt whooped by ichigo and in the end it made him horny and wanting some man-meat to play with. Cue Ulquiorra walking las noches at night. The kitty pounces!  Little does he know Ulquiorra has feelings for him


**.:Ulquiorra X Grimmjow:.**

**WARNING: YAOI CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! IF YOU NO LIKEY MANxMAN THEN YOU NO READ!**

Ulquiorra walked down the dark ivory hallway of las Noches with his hands stuffed in their usual place, his pockets. He was lost in thought.

'why can't i stop thinking about that trash? maybe its because he's been acting weird lately? i hope thats it. i cant be thinking anything else aside from how brutish and annoying he is can I?'

his thoughts trailed on and on, eventually he found himself wandering without thought of where he was going, all consciousness was directed toward the teal haired espada.

His feet had unconsciously carried him to the entrance of the sexta espada's room. Cursing under his breath, he turned to leave, only to freeze in his tracks at the rough voice echoing in his pale ears.

"what are you doing here Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra shifted slightly and saw from the corner of his eye, Grimmjow peaking out of his room.

Ulquiorra hesitated "...just checking to make sure no one is out"

Grimmjow snorted "your such a strange bastard!"

Ulquiorra turned to leave only to extract a whispered question "..w...would you...like to come in..?"

Ulquiorra turned towards the source, flushed. he found himself nodding and walking into Grimmjow's room. he looked around, this being the first time he'd been in his room, noticing the slight differences to his own room such as the higher bed and furniture placed differently compared to his.

The click of the door was the last normal thing that rushed through his ears as Grimmjow purred slightly. Ulquiorra was ambushed by the larger arrancar as he forced him to the nearest wall grinning with sharp glistening teeth. Grimmjow was blushing slightly but didn't stumble when he spoke, he actually spoke rather quickly as if he was excited or hyped up.

"ya know, I've been thinking of you quite a bit lately. I was wondering why until i saw you in the bathroom earlier. i think i want you Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as his jaw went slack. Grimmjow didn't wait for a response, he snaked his arm around Ulquiorra's waist and pulled him closer, almost sandwiching him between the wall and himself.

Ulquiorra gasped slightly but didn't pull away, on the contrary, he spoke the low words "I feel the same Grimmjow"

Grimmjow chuckled "glad were on the same page, otherwise this would be awkward"

Almost answering his question with a 'no of course not' Ulquiorra leaned upward and captured Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide but neither of them pulled away. Ulquiorra's black lips parted slightly giving Grimmjow's hungry polar opposite ones the chance he'd been waiting for, without warning Grimmjow's tongue darted into Ulquiorra's mouth, dominating the usually stoic espada's mouth.

Ulquiorra didn't object, instead he intwined his tongue with Grimmjow's. Ulquiorra though he'd detected an oddly familiar taste, something he'd never tasted, but smelled before. pushing the thought aside, he cast away his calm and collected faced and allowed himself to be swept away in the current of heat and emotions.

Before they'd realized it they were in front of Grimmjow's bed, Ulquiorra turned and shoved Grimmjow onto the bed.

Crawling on top in the heat, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra wrestled for the top position, the match was easily lost when Ulquiorra ripped Grimmjow's shirt giving a view of newly exposed flesh. Ulquiorra savored the view, drinking it in, suddenly he realized his eyes were hungry for more.

He explored lower, ripping through the cloth of Grimmjows pants with his black nails, a almost primal urge coming over him.

Unprepared, and more then slightly astonished at what was happening, Grimmjow hesitantly unzipped Ulquiorra's shirt. All hesitation abandoned the second he saw what lay beneath, the heat flared up within him once again.

No longer Aghast at the abnormal behavior of Ulquiorra behaving like a wild cat, he snapped back to reality. Desperate not to be the underdog in this struggle for power, he ripped the rest of Ulquiorra's shirt off in the manor the black haired espada had done. He tossed it on the floor on top of his shirt, that was also carelessly tossed. The shirts portrayed irony as their owners were in the opposite position.

Ulquiorra straddling Grimmjow felt himself grow tighter and his anticipation made the images flicker in his mind, he didn't know exactly what was going to happen, only that he wanted it as badly as a hungry tiger wants a steak dangled in front of its face, nothing was going to stop him.

Before Grimmjow got the opportunity to rid Ulquiorra of his pants, he was locked in another heated kiss. Ulquiorra's tongue swirled and flicked inside Grimmjows mouth, running the curious tongue along Grimmjows teeth, feeling the outline. He pricked his tongue on Grimmjows sharp fangs as he glided across his teeth, extracting blood. This drove Grimmjow's animalistic instincts over the edge, tasting his partners blood he made a mixed growling and purring noise, and then he leaped, pinning Ulquiorra to the bed.

The tables had turned, Grimmjow was uncontrollable as he roamed Ulquiorra's smaller body hungrily. All self control between the espada had dissolved into unretrievable pieces. All that remained was raw lust and instinct. No time for thinking, only doing.

Grimmjow slid his tongue down Ulquiorra's jawline, slicking his neck as he trailed down his body. Tracing his pale marble chest with his tongue, Grimmjow had acquired a taste for an addicting flavor.

He dipped down to Ulquiorra's navel and then flowed back up, finding Ulquiorra's nipple, grasping it between his teeth tentatively. As Grimmjow teased it, flicking his tongue over it and nibbling the quickly hardening flesh, Ulquiorra started to find his pleasure for the first time. He let out a small sound almost resembling a moan. Grimmjow grinned and went back down to Ulquiorra's navel, this time invading new territory as he plunged his hand into Ulquiorra's pants and grasped his length, making Ulquiorra gasp. Grimmjow sunk his razor teeth into the silky fabric of Ulquiorra's pants and as easy as if they were tissue paper ripped the material to unfixable pieces. the long awaited view Grimmjow had been thirsting for was finally his, as he stared, drinking in the sight he found himself grow harder still.

Without warning he trust his face into the bundle of nerves on the verge of exploding, not helping its current state. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Grimmjow sucked hard on his member, the tips of his teeth trailing lightly and quickly back and forth as he continued the motion enhancing the strong feeling of pleasure he got from it. Ulquiorra let his head fall limply backward as he was engulfed in the pleasure, feeling a power build up inside of him, growing and growing. Almost like a bundling electric charge threatening to over electrify him.

Grimmjow enjoyed the reactions he got from his partner with each different motion, sucking harder and quicker he felt the friction build, the heat grow, and Ulquiorra tense more on the verge of exploding.

He buried Ulquiorra's member into his mouth to the hilt until he was chocking on it, after repeating this a few times he pulled it out, teasing him. Ulquiorra wailed inwardly, staring at Grimmjow with hurt and want in his eyes.

"why have you stopped?"

Grimmjow replied with a dark humor in his tone "because your not allowed to cum yet, I hafta torture you a little"

Ulquiorra sighed heavily until Grimmjow brought back the pleasure in one big rush when he swirled his tongue around the head of ulquiorra's member, wrapping his tongue around the pulsing length as far as it would go.

Ulquiorra moaned loudly, getting closer and closer to electrocution, until Grimmjow pulled away again.

"finally, I got you to moan, don't keep those sweet noises to yourself I wanna hear em' too"

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow and groaned from the lack of motion. Grimmjow crawled off of ulquiorra much to his displeasure.

"do you think your ready?"

Ulquiorra didn't know what Grimmjow was talking about but he didn't want to appear weak to a lower espada so he nodded, after all Grimmjow would question his authority if the teal-haired espada knew something he didn't know.

Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra around and told him to do to his member what he had just done to Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra, begrudgingly, did as he was instructed and sucked hard on Grimmjow's member till he was on the verge of going over the edge.

'Damn he's fucking good! not even a few minutes of sucking me off and i'm about to blow my load down his throat!'

Barely being able to tell Ulquiorra to stop he pulled him off and turned Ulquiorra in the opposite direction, and gave him his index finger

"here, suck on this for a moment"

after Ulquiorra had slicked his digit, he opened his mouth to argue about being ordered around. Before he could get more then a word out Grimmjow slipped his slimy finger into his opening.

Ulquiorra gasped trying to shake off the pain, this being the first time anything had ever gone _in_ him. After massaging his opening to the extent that Ulquiorra was comfortable Grimmjow inserted another finger, scissoring his opening. This hurt much more than the first motion but Ulquiorra bared with it.

Ulquiorra stopped grunting in pain when Grimmjow shifted his fingers, he said with both sympathy and delight.

"sorry Ulquiorra but this will hurt a little, but just hold on the pleasure will be greater than the pain ok"

Ulquiorra nodded but before he was prepared Grimmjow trust three fingers into his tight opening, following was a yelp from Ulquiorra, biting the bottom of his lip till the pain started to ebb away slightly. A trickle of Ulquiorra's scarlet essence escaped the torn skin of his lips as his teeth bore down harder, the obvious splash of color against his unusually pale skin made it obvious this was not the way to cope with this pain.

Grimmjow tried to ignore Ulquiorra's cries of pain and protest and continued his work of readying him. when Ulquiorra's yelping died down to a whining Grimmjow pulled out and asked

"ready? i'm gonna start now"

Ulquiorra nodded briefly. 'he hasn't started yet? what in the world is he planning to put me through?' He screamed with pain in his mind, but knew deep down what to expect not wanting to admit it.

Almost answering his inward question on cue Grimmjow slid his pulsing member into Ulquiorra's tight entrance, Ulquiorra waited anxiously for the unbearable pain to come rushing back but instead this time it was small, encased with a light pleasure that grew. Grimmjow buried himself to the hilt inside Ulquiorra, shivering with a small wave of pleasure

"fuck, your tight Ulquiorra"

they moaned in unison as Grimmjow pulled back then thrust back in again, rhythmically they continued. Grimmjow gained speed, trusting harder, swiftly. The only sound in the dark room in the late night was the slap of slick skin against skin, the hungry moans of the two, and the creatures of the night crying out in the pale desserts of Hueco Muendo as the blue moonlight pierced through the steel bars of the window.

Grunting, Grimmjow searched with his trusts until….there! he hit a spot that sent Ulquiorra into oblivion, a purrr like moan escaping his moist black, bloodied, lips. Grimmjow moaned through pants along with him.

Ulquiorra felt a small fire within his lower belly, different then the earlier feeling that grew. The bundle of nerves he had left unattended had been revisited when Grimmjow reached his broad arms around and cupped Ulquiorra's member, sliding up and down with swift motions, tightening and loosening sloppily.

Ulquiorra felt the pleasure start to spread through his body slowly, like rain pouring down into a pond until the water overflows and bursts the banks. his moans grew hungrier and louder. his voice was filled with urgency, he needed his release before he lost it again.

There it was, Grimmjow hit that spot one last time, engulfing his length all the way into Ulquiorra, his hand pulling hard and tight on the emerald eyed espada's member in front.

"G-Grimmjow! something.. something i-is happening t-to me! auuu~"

Ulquiorra finally reached his limits, spilling over the edge. All the built up pleasure finally overcoming him. Something thick exploded from his member, coating Grimmjows hands, and then some as it continued to pour from his member, throbbing like a hangover headache.

He felt his heart quicken and jump into his throat, his eyes blur, almost black out for an instant, and his body go numb until it slowly shook with waves of pleasure. Roughly vibrating throughout his body till his quivered with little waves, kneeling shakily bent over in front of Grimmjow. drooling slightly, unable to keep his mouth closed as sounds tumbled out.

Ulquiorra yelled with a mixture of sounds in his voice, pleasure taking the dominant screech as he yelled

"mmmmmaaauuaahhh Grimmjow! _fuck_!"

Grimmjow came an instant after Ulquiorra, swelling his insides with the thick cream, sending a strange warming sensation crawling into Ulquiorra on top of everything else, the feeling spread its way slowly through out his body.

Ulquiorra collapsed forward, his hands and arms forgotten under his body, as he crumbled onto the bed. Grimmjow collapsed next to Ulquiorra rolling off. They laid next to each other, both breathing in quick ragged pants, trying to catch their breath, their regular heart rate slowly returning as the pleasure started to ebb away slowly.

"Heh…thats the first time i've hear you say fuck Ulquiorra…fucking pussy..but boy do you know how to make a man feel good!"

Ulquiorra both blushed and grimaced with a furrowed brow at the words the arrogant man spoke.

"at least i didn't moan like a girl when i climaxed."

"HEH! you barely knew what the fuck was coming out of your dick! 'oh help me Grimmjow something is coming out of me! quickly drink it before i piss myself!' "

Ulquiorra burned with indignation when grimmjow wiped his own essence on the 4th's mouth, forcing him to taste what came from within.

they wrestled like 7 year olds for a few moments and forcing each others cum in each others mouths, both secretly loving it, but unwilling to admit it for sake of their egos being bruised.

resuming the panting-laying down position from before, they relaxed. the anger being replaced with more lust (or perhaps more?) when looking into each others eyes. Lime meeting azure their hearts melted. Instinctively Ulquiorra and Grimmjow snuggled together in each others arms. Grimmjow sucked his fingers covered in Ulquiorra's still warm juices, forgetting the feud over it only moments ago as he returned his own seed, locking Ulquiorra with another kiss.

This one unlike the others. This one gentle, passionate but sweet, not heated like the others, almost as if something had changed between the two. The stayed in each others arms, sweaty, worn out, spent and tired, supplying each other with warmth.

Ulquiorra drifted into blackness on Grimmjows well built chest, his breathing slowing till he finally drifted away into a sound slumber. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his raven black hair

"sleep well _my_ Ulquiorra"

Grimmjow too closed his eyes falling into a slumber body entwined with Ulquiorra. forgetting about his beginning motives for getting with the espada, thinking of it more as a aid now then a drug.

THE END!

**if you didn't guess along the way, grimy was under the influence of kitty-nip XD**

**he needed a pick-me-up from getting his but whooped by ichigo and in the end it made him horny and wanting some man-meat to play with XD lmao**

**little did he know Ulquiorra actually had feelings for him. it all worked out. HAPPY ENDING! YAAAAY! :3**


End file.
